the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pit
One of the largest settlements in the Wasteland. A huge stronghold that would appear from the air as an incredibly well built favela. Several architectural styles mash together to form this enormous makeshift city which serves as permanent residence to several hundred thousand people as well as being the main trading hub for the entirety of the wasteland. Several large districts are run virtually autonomously, with the exception of a grand council that oversees important, city wide decisions. Despite this the true power in the city is the crime syndicate known as the Strongarm Gang who run the commercial front of their operation in The Pit, buying, selling, and trafficking many things including tech, weapons, clothing, and their specialty, pornography. Notable Locations The Grand Arena A huge gladiator pit that is one of the cities main great attractions, where champions from across the wastes fight both each other and the mutated beasts captured and brought in from the harshest corners of the land. The Rookery An establishment ran by Rooker of the Strongarm Clan and the only 'nightclub' to be found in the post apocalyptic wastes. As befitting its owner's eccentric sense of style the club is something to behold, from its unique décor to the re-purposed pre-disaster war robot serving as a DJ, the place stands out from its surroundings. Comes with a bar selling the best of Strongarm-acquired refreshments and a dance floor that plays music from before the fall, indeed Rooker regularly trades with scavengers or adventurers who can bring him such recordings or other relics to display in his club, dug out of the most forgotten or dangerous ruins. Away from the public areas of the club the other floors are dedicated to the Clan's other businesses and more specifically the schemes of Rooker himself, the ambition that pulled him up to such a high rank in the Clan hasn't abated and he is always looking for new ways to prove his worth or gain new glory and riches. Strongarm Clan STRONGARM BY NAME, STRONGARM BY REPUTATION The strongest gang in the wasteland and the reason for The Pit being able to grow into the powerful trading hub it is today. Brought about by the personal strength and charisma of its leader who physically beat his rivals into submission while beating his own followers into shape, perhaps the only thing stopping it from growing further through strength and conquest is the fateful events of a conflict between the gang and the DFC Empire. Despite the events of that day the Strongarm Clan has not fallen, instead having grown wealthy and numerous from their various operations around their stronghold and further into the reaches of the wasteland. * Lawrence D. Strongarm - The leader of the Strongarm bandit clan. Once, he was a hulking brute, known far and wide for his strength and cunning. A DFC raid during the night on his encampment left him missing an arm and close to death however, and left weakened by this event he was forced to pursue his fortune some other way than strength alone. Fast forward 50 years and he is now head of a pan-wasteland gang which operates on multiple levels, from banditry, trading, and legitimate buying and selling. His main goal remains the same: become the most powerful and wealthy person in the wasteland, but his burning hatred for the DFC has left him with another motive. He strives to arm the people of the wasteland, even at cost to himself, with as much firepower as humanly possible to combat any DFC incursions as well as provide its citizens with comforts and items specifically forbidden in the megacity, one of which is the Empress' most hated form of media: pornography. Amongst his other conquests over the years Lawrence has had many lovers but seldom do these interactions last, as a side-effect he has many bastard children spread amongst the land. He rarely thinks upon it, "his boys" that make up the gang being the closest thing he considers to sons. * Rooker Strongarm - One of Lawrence D. Strongarm's many biological children, Rooker climbed the ranks of the Clan until he was finally able to meet his father. Being impressed by his achievements and seeing much of himself in the rough and tumble young man, Lawrence promoted Rooker to the position of his second in command and allowed his son the right to carry his last name. Rooker, despite his young age and lack of size compared to the common hulking Strongarm thug, is intensely driven to prove himself to the world and has a cunning mind that surpasses his father's, being known for brilliant plans and schemes. A bit of a gaudy dresser and eccentric in manner, he runs a nightclub in the Pit which provides music of a special kind much sought after: Pre-war music. Fitting his image Rooker carries around a flashy weapon from the old world as his sidearm, a small-scale grenade launcher coated in gold, which he has nicknamed Money$hot. Has some of his lackeys producing a steady stream of the miniature grenades it fires using machines in the basement of his club. His mother is the former-bandit (and "friendly rival" of Lawrence Strongarm) Matilda of Los Lesbos, who left him under the care of others when she decided to "retire" to the city of women. Lawrence D Strongarm.png|Lawrence D. Strongarm, Boss of the Clan Rooker.png|Rooker, 2nd in command of the Strongarm Clan Category:Locations